


Short story chapter 543

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [54]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 543, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 543

It wasn’t until the Fairy Sphere was closed that they noticed him. Natsu was inside, with Acnologia. The other slayers appeared between the other mages.

 

\- What happened? - asked Gray.

\- Natsu-san used all our power to defeat Acnologia, but… - explained Sting.

\- The floor of the time lapse broke, and both were absorbed - continued Laxus.

\- The next thing we saw was the Fairy Tail symbol, and we appeared here - finished Rogue.

\- Then, Natsu was captured inside the Fairy Sphere because he was near to Acnologia? - asked Lucy.

 

No one could answer her. No one knew if that happened for that reason. Suddenly, a magic all thought it died was sensed again. Zeref. He crossed between the mages looking directy to the Fairy Sphere, ignoring the ones around him.

 

Everyone opened a path for him. No one asked anything to him, but everyone was looking at him. He was silent, with tears falling from his eyes. When Zeref arrived at the Fairy Sphere, he touched it with his hands and forehead.

 

\- Your Majesty! - yelled Invel. The mages looked at him, only to saw the other Spriggans and Mavis with him.

 

Zeref didn’t answer. He didn’t turn around to look at Invel. He was silently crying. Invel went at his side.

 

\- They were our enemies - said Invel -. They have been defeated. That’s how it has to be.

\- No, it’s not! - yelled Zeref, turning to Invel while using fire magic. His hair turned blue and his body showed the same marks as Acnologia -. That’s not what I wanted! - Zeref turned to the Fairy Sphere again -. Open up…

 

All the mages prepared their magic. They were prepared for Acnologia’s return.

 

\- It won’t open - explained Mavis -. The amount of magic they used will make this sphere be sealed for all eternity.

 

Suddenly, Zeref climbed the Fairy Sphere and jumped inside. He entered in it, being sealed for all eternity with Natsu and Acnologia.

 

Seeing that, the Spriggans ran to the sphere and knocked it, yelling to make it open again.

 

Mavis cried. At the moment he went to put her hands on her mouth, she noticed a little clock in her arm. In the ground, under her feet, there was a message written. “Now you don’t need to worry about the curse anymore. Love you, Zeref.”

 

That little message made Mavis cry more, but no one knew if it was sadness or happiness.


End file.
